


Ты опасен

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Я падаю. Мне не спастись от твоих чар. Я не могу больше ждать"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 4





	Ты опасен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682797) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Обычно Зсасз стоял сбоку от босса во время деловых встреч, сохраняя бдительность.

Однако на этот раз Роман пригласил его сесть рядом.

Виктор растерянно колеблется, его взгляд устремляется на двух мужчин, сидящих напротив Сайониса, затем на самого Романа. Он пытается проанализировать ситуацию, понять, чем вызваны такие изменения, но при этом не медлит, стараясь никого не заставлять ждать.

Это намного приятнее, чем обычные приказы. Возможно, именно это его озадачило.

Нельзя сказать, что у них совсем не было моментов, когда он делал что-то не по приказу, но перед другими людьми — никогда. Только _наедине_.

Зсасз без слов садится рядом и кладёт руки на столешницу. Он чувствует себя неловко и возится с ручкой, поскольку его внимание переключается между беседой, которая возобновляется после того, как он присоединился к Роману, и бумагами, содержавшими тему разговора. Он прислушивается к ключевым словам, но пытается не слишком увлекаться чувством того, что его попросили присоединиться.

 _Попросили_ , а не приказали.

Он снова смотрит на пару, но быстро отводит взгляд, испытав укол жгучей зависти; деловые партнёры Романа сидели плечом к плечу, такие расслабленные и открытые… Виктор знает, что есть несколько причин, по которым они с Сайонисом не могут вести себя так же, но это не помогает справиться с завистью. Он завидует тому, что у них не может быть такого открытого проявления чувств, как у этой пары. И это отвратительно.

Тем не менее, ему не дают зацикливаться на этих мыслях.

Он почти подскакивает на месте, когда рука Романа опускается на его колено, привлекая внимание. Виктор мысленно упрекает себя в том, что он слишком небрежен, когда должен сосредоточиться на разговоре.

Но сидеть рядом с Романом во время деловой встречи, по просьбе Романа, чувствовать руку Романа на своём колене под столом так, будто Сайонис умел читать мысли — в этих условиях трудно сосредоточиться. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он остался стоять, пока заключалась сделка, так как пользы от него, как от телохранителя, в данном случае никакой. Но и на эти мысли Зсасз старается не отвлекаться. Его внимание должно быть сосредоточено на другом.

Он роняет ручку на мраморную поверхность, когда чувствует ладонь Романа на своём бедре.

Это единственная реакция, которую он может себе позволить, всё остальное будет… неуместно.

Он поднимает ручку и ждёт несколько секунд, прежде чем бросить косой взгляд на Романа.

Сайонис сидит, подперев голову рукой, его внимание полностью сосредоточено на собеседниках, он кивает и изредка вставляет замечания.

Судя по всему, речь идёт о каких-то инвестициях. Свободной рукой Роман скользит к внутренней стороне бедра Виктора, крепко сжимая.

Зсасз сглатывает, но старается не выдавать незаинтересованность в разговоре. Однако трудно сдержать растущее возбуждение — настоящий пылающий ад — когда твой пах подвергается настойчивым игривым ласкам.

Он не имеет права издавать шум, поэтому прикусывает щёку, чтобы молчать.

Эта медленная пытка, дразнящая его через брюки, вызывает почти мгновенную эрекцию; сам факт того, что его осторожно ласкают на публике после мимолётных мыслей о зависти… сводит с ума.

 _Держись_.

Он прочистил горло — недостаточно громко для того, чтобы побеспокоить кого-то или привлечь внимание. Затем покрутил ручку в пальцах, выражая тревогу — скорее всего, пара так растолковала его жест.

Зсасз пытается прочесть на разбросанных перед ним бумагах хоть что-то, лишь бы отвлечься от ощущения, как пальцы Сайониса расстёгивают ширинку. К счастью, звук легко теряется среди болтовни. Ширинка расстёгнута, и Зсасз остаётся в одном слое от полного раскрытия.

Он стискивает челюсти, приказывая себе не шевелиться, когда Роман продолжает его гладить и ласкать. Ему так хочется стонать, скулить, умолять, делать всё _как обычно_ , устраивая шоу, которое любит Сайонис и к которому он сам привык… но сдерживается, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение на лице.

Настоящее испытание начинается, когда пальцы Романа ловко проникают за ткань его трусов.

Виктор едва не бьётся головой о столешницу в попытке сдерживать стоны, рвущиеся из горла. Трудно сконцентрироваться, трудно поддерживать разговор, трудно подавлять разрывающие изнутри эмоции.

Он зол, ему хочется застонать, разрушив картинку внешнего спокойствия, но даже для этого не может найти в себе достаточно сил. Жар и возбуждение не позволяют сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме мысли, что Роман дрочит ему прямо во время деловой встречи.

Зсасз должен был всё это предвидеть.

Он выпрямляется, прислоняясь к спинке кресла. Это всё, что он может сделать; он прижимает подошвы своих ботинок к полу с максимальным давлением, на которое способен. Он готов на что угодно, чтобы до последнего выглядеть спокойным и решительным.

Он вот-вот кончит.

Рука Сайониса двигается ритмично и быстро, и Виктор теряет контроль. Частое дыхание выдаёт его на мгновение, и остаётся, похоже, единственный выход. Ему придётся имитировать кашель и использовать ладонь, чтобы заглушить себя. Только так он спасёт ситуацию.

Он подносит руку ко рту, заставляя себя кашлять и покусывая ладонь изнутри, чтобы не переборщить. К счастью, на него почти не обращают внимания, за исключением брошенных взглядов и вопросов, в порядке ли он.

Зсасз краснеет от смущения.

— Извините, — хрипло выпаливает он, выдавив очередной кашель в кулак.

И так продолжается дальше.

Челюсть начинают болеть. Виктор чувствует, как Роман убирает руку, подтягивая его штаны и стирая улики, затем перемещает ладонь на колено, откуда всё началось.

Разговор угасает и вскоре заканчивается. Пара выглядит счастливой, и Роман осторожно забирает ручку из онемевших пальцев Заса, чтобы подписать документы. Деловые партнёры благодарят его, кланяются, поочерёдно жмут руку ему и Зсасзу, а затем уходят. Роман сопровождает их до дверей.

— Я свяжусь с вами, — кричит он им вслед и оборачивается, улыбаясь.

Как только пара вместе с телохранителями покидает клуб, Зсасз громко вздыхает, откинув голову и закрыв глаза.

— Возможно, тебе лучше и дальше стоять во время переговоров. Я не могу держать себя в руках, когда ты сидишь рядом со мной.

 _Боже_ , он ещё никогда так сильно не хотел врезать Роману.


End file.
